Saotome Gakuen
Saotome Gakuen or Saotome Academy (早乙女学園) is a prestigious vocational performing arts school with their mission being to cultivate and produce idols and composers/songwriters who write songs for their idol partner. The school is founded by Shining Saotome, and was made possible through the earnings of his hit single "Because of (Owing to) Love." The school has a ranking system which organizes students by their talent. It is said to be an exclusive, top-notch school for the performing arts and is noted for its difficult entrance exam. It is unclear how long the curriculum lasts, although it is assumed to last for one year only. Classes Instructors Every homeroom teacher at Saotome Gakuen are active idols while all the other instructors are famous, first rate poets and composers. Students A Class Logo.png|A Class badge S Class Logo.png|S Class badge Students are sorted into several different levels of classes; the two most prominent classes being S Class and A Class. There are several other class levels besides those two, but the only other class that has been mentioned is B Class. It is possible for instructors to demote the students to lower classes if they are not performing up to standards, such as the case of Ichinose Tokiya. * S Class- The highest possible class attainable. These students are considered the best of all those entering Saotome Gakuen, as noted by the fact that they have the fewest students in their class. They are distinguished from the rest of the students by the red color on the lower right side of their badge and a small star at the bottom. The only known instructor introduced for this class is Hyuga Ryuya. * A Class- '''Is the second highest class. These are the students who have scored within the top 0.5% of the passing examinees. Their badge is slightly different from S Class, as the lower right side of their badge is black instead of red and contains no star at the bottom. The only known instructor introduced for this class is Tsukimiya Ringo. * '''B Class- Mentioned in passing by Hyuga Ryuya. Graduation The school holds a graduation exam annually. The process entails the composers and idols to pair up and create a song to be performed during the exam. The winning pair will be given a chance to have an early debut. During Haruka's school year, an exception was given where six of the most outstanding students formed a team to sing her song, thus debuting together and ultimately creating the idol group, ST☆RISH.(anime only) Student Card Saotome Academy credit card.png|Saotome Student Card (Front) Saotome Academy credit card back.png|Saotome Student Card (Back) Students at the academy are required to use a special card to purchase food and other items at Saotome Gakuen. The card is pink with the school's romaji name in written in captial letters on both sides, and one side of the card will contain the student's name in kanji. Locations The academy boasts first-rate amenities and rooms, as well as impressive recording studios and concert halls for students to practice on. It holds many different locations within its property perimeters which range from the school's academic building and dormitories, shops (one being named Saotomate), and an amusement park named Saotome Land. Accoring to Tsukimiya Ringo, the environment and all the facilities at the school are fabulous. Classroom.png|Classroom Entrance Reception stage.png|Opening Ceremony Saotome Academy.png Saotome Dormitory.png|Dormitory Theater.png|Theater Recording Room.png|Recording Room Library.png|Library Veranda.png|Lake and Veranda Halls.png|Corridors cafeteria.png|Cafeteria Saotome Academy at announcement.png|Saotome Gakuen during STARISH's debut announcement Front Courtyard.png|Front Courtyard Saotome Academy at night.png|Saotome Gakuen at night Trivia * The designs and buildings of the school seems to be inspired by Victorian architecture. * The Academy has a very important rule stressed out by the instructors during the first day of class; 'Romance is absolutely forbidden.' Students cannot have relationships with their fellow classmates, likely because actual idols are not allowed to be involve in either sexual or romantic relationships. Category:Location Category:Saotome Academy